


It's the Sweetest in the Middle

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [13]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, cis girl Ed, cis girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has a shit date, but Harry and Edie may have a way to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Sweetest in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



Sometimes Taylor wished she smoked cigarettes. Her dramatic exit would've taken on a whole new level if she could have calmly lit up a cigarette right outside the restaurant's glass facade. The moron deserved to know that Taylor needed all the help she could get to deal with his jerk-face-ness. As it was she pulled her hair out of her scarf and then decided to splurge on a cab. These heels were definitely not made for walking and she wasn't into the idea of getting on the subway now anyway. She just wanted to get home, slip into something decidedly more comfortable and snuggle her cats.

 

When she unlocked the front door to her appartment though, she was met with a soft wall of music, laughter, and the unmistakable scent of fried chicken. Edie obviously had company and judging by the very distinct cackle, Harry was over. Harry was a recent addition to their lives. Taylor and Edie had met in college, became best friends, and moved in together after graduation. Every summer Edie went back to England for a month and when she'd come back three months ago she'd brought Harry with her. Harry was still in college, their alma mater actually, but she fit into their lives like they'd been waiting for her.

 

Taylor hung up her coat and scarf and then strode into the living room falling down onto the couch between them. They were obviously startled by her entrance and stared at her expectantly in the sudden silence.

 

"Men suck," Taylor said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"I keep telling you you need to give them up. Useless, the lot of them," Harry said, but scooted over on the couch to wrap Taylor in a hug. Harry gave awesome hugs. Edie wrapped around her from the other side.

 

"We can't all be lesbians, Harry," Taylor said. There was already a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

 

"I know," Harry said, cheeky as ever, "Edie's bi. You should try it."

 

Edie reached over Taylor to pinch Harry, making her giggle.

 

"I thought lesbians don't like being straight girls' experiments," Taylor said. Harry laughed again and loosened the hug a bit so they were all leaning into each other more than anything. Edie put her head on Taylor's shoulder, the shortest of the three of them by a good three or four inches.

 

"Well, this particular lesbian wouldn't mind being this particular straight girl's experiment," Harry said with that voice Taylor head heard her use to chat up girls before. Taylor couldn't quite work out whether she meant it, but felt herself flush, and when Harry put a hand an her bare thigh, just below the hem of her mini dress, her head shot up to stare at her.

 

"What...? " she asked, no idea what to actually say. Harry shrugged lazily.

 

"It's your birthday and you're all dressed up. Were you out to pull?" Harry asked. The deepening of Taylor's blush was probably answer enough. Either way Harry smiled at her and her fingers flirted with the seam on her dress, rubbing the fabric. Edie remained curiously quiet. It wasn't the first time Harry had flirted with her. Usually Edie told here to knock it off, or turned it into something ridiculous.

 

"It was our third date," Taylor found herself saying. She had originally wanted to go the day before, but tonight had been his only free night. Taylor head meant to put out. Now she was wondering how she'd not realised he was a huge ass over the last two dates.

 

"And that idiot let you get away? You look absolutely ravishing tonight," Harry said. "Let us take care of you instead?"

 

Harry took Edie's hand in her own then and put them both back an Taylor's skin. Taylor couldn't help staring at Edie with wide eyes. They'd been friends for years and Edie had never hinted...

 

"What Harry said," Edie said, smile small but certain.

 

Taylor remained frozen in her spot. She'd never seriously considered this before, though she'd be lying if she said she'd never been curious. She knew these two girls. She trusted them.

 

Harry seemed to take her indecision as an incentive to persuade her and nuzzled into her neck.

 

"Edie's so good with her mouth," she murmured into Taylor's skin. "If I could, I'd have her face in my cunt all the time."

 

Taylor bit her lip hard, feeling her pussy clench at the thought. God, she hadn't been eaten out well in so long.

 

Harry's fingers danced up under her dress, feather light on her skin and making Taylor break out in goose bumps.

 

"Fuck, okay. Please. Yes. Just kiss me first," she said.

 

Harry's hands were on her waist immediately, wrestling her around until she perched in Harry's lap, one knee on either side of her and the skirt of her dress hiked up to just underneath her ass. One of Harry's hands came up to cradle her face then and pull her down into a kiss.

 

Harry's hair fell loosely past her shoulders and she was wearing a soft sweater over her leggings. For a brief moment Taylor wondered what she looked like to Harry with her styled hair, eyeliner, bright red lips and sparkly black dress. She wondered what the two of them looked like to Edie, but then Harry's lips and soon after her tongue wiped out most of her thoughts.

 

Harry was a fantastic kisser. Gentle but insistent. She never rushed Taylor but took her apart methodically with her lips and teeth and tongue and her big hands firm on her body until Taylor felt like a vaguely girl-shaped blop in her lap. She relaxed into Harry's touch and got bolder, burying her hands in Harry's hair and pressing her chest closer to Harry's. Harry gave a surprised moan and pulled Taylor's dress up over her ass, getting her hands on the skin and lace underneath. Taylor pulled back and Harry held up her hands immediately.

 

"Too fast?" Harry asked. Taylor licked her lips and shook her head.

 

"Go on," she said and then reached to the side to grab for Edie, meaning to pull her in as well. She got distracted by Harry's lips on hers and Harry's hands on her ass. Edie seemed to have gotten the message anyway, if the hands that unzipped her dress and the lips that kissed the back of her neck were anything to go by. Edie kissed her way down along Taylor's spine wetly, dragging her hot lips and hotter breath downwards slowly, leaving a trail of spit behind and making Taylor shiver against Harry.

 

"Can I take it off?" Edie whispered, fingers curled under the fabric bunched around Taylor's waist.

 

"Yeah," Taylor breathed, lifting her arms and letting Edie pull off the dress.

 

Harry ran the knuckles of her fingers of one hand over the swell of Taylor's breast in the pushup bra almost reverently. Her lips were kiss-red when she ran her tongue over them and Taylor couldn't help but stare. She'd done that. Those were her kisses plumping Harry's stupidly pouty lips and staining them raspberry pink. When Harry spoke her voice was husky like they'd been making out for hours and her eyes held Taylor's steadily.

 

"We're gonna make you come so much, so hard you're gonna forget everything but this."

 

Taylor bit her lip and couldn't keep in a small noise when Harry leaned forward and replaced her fingers with her mouth. Edie's hands were smoothing up Taylor's thighs, thumbs slipping underneath the fabric in the crease of her legs and crotch and her mouth was hot against the base of her spine. Taylor didn't even know she liked being kissed there. She had a feeling that Harry would be keeping her promise and Taylor would be finding out quite a few things she hadn't known about herself over the course of the night. With a sudden, wild grin she pulled Harry back up to kiss her again. She could hardly wait.


End file.
